


Break

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouMako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot about a quick break at the school fair between Makoto and Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just a quick oneshot about Makoto and Sousuke at the fair before the watergun fight. Based on the bonus episode teaser. Keep in mind, I don't know the story, so this is only a guess at best.

“This is gonna be so much _fun_!”

The bouncing blonde was barely heard over the chatting crowds that milled about from classroom to classroom, friends, families, and students all visiting café’s, houses of horrors and food stalls alike.

“Nagisa! Calm down!” another voice protested, his hand reaching to hold his exuberant friend away from any of the other student’s hard work.

“But Rei~” the pink eyes widened as the lips pouted pointedly, hating the bespectacled other for spoiling his fun.

“Let him be,” a third cut in kindly, his green eyes closed as he smiled, “Nagisa’s just having some fun; no harm done, right Haru?”

“Hm,” his best friend responded, his shoulders shrugging as he turned his head every which way, taking in the stalls and the decorations.

“Yeah, see? Makoto agrees with me,” Nagisa grinned, “so let’s go!”

“O-Oi!”

“Nagisa!” Makoto called, “wait! Don’t pull on Rei’s-”

“Um… excuse me?”

Dark blonde hair turned to look down at the person who squeaked out his name, the girl’s knees knocking under the weight of the boxes she was carrying.

“D-Do think you could… um…”

“Course,” the young man smiled down at her, his hands scooping up what he could, “I’ll be right back,” Makoto promised Haru, “where too?”

Thanking him profusely, the young woman led the swimmer away from his friends, Makoto doing nothing more than smiling and assuring her it was no trouble for him at all, deep blue eyes watching him leave the entire time.

“We can go eat some fried squid or watch soccer or- hey…”

Black hair turned to the curious younger, the pink eyes twirling every which way in search of the absent swimmer.

“Where’d Makoto go?” Nagisa asked, his face set in confusion as he turned up to his elder.

“Asked to help out,” Haru shrugged, used to his friend’s voluntary actions and hardly put out by them.

“Oh… well he’ll be fast right?” the other pressed, sholders srugging in response. “He better be; that way we can get to the water fight-”

“What water fight?”

All three heads turned to the gruff voice, the red eyes curious as he looked on at his old childhood swim team.

“Rin!” Nagisa bounced over, “you came!”

“Yeah… Gou wouldn’t let me live it down if I didn’t,” the redhead shrugged, his grin turning mischievous, “so, Haru, what’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Haru shrugged, “what’re you doing here?”

“Same,” Rin grumbled, his brow rising at the exuberant Nagisa, “Nagisa, what are you-”

“RIN-SENPAI!”

“Oh God,” the redhead sighed deeply at the scream, his eyes glancing to the waving younger, Ai and Momo practically bounding over to the rest of them.

“The rest of your team came?” Haru asked, Rin nodding in response.

“Yeah; couldn’t stop them,” Rin mumbled, his eyes turning curious for a moment, “wait… where’s Sosuke?”

“He said he had to get something done,” Momo explained, “said he’d catch up with us later though and not to worry.”

“Well, if he’s sure,” his captain shrugged, “where’s Makoto?”

“Got roped into helping someone probably,” Nagisa guessed correctly, “he’ll come back soon enough, don’t worry.”

“Go figure,” Rin grinned, his attention turning back to Haruka, “so… what should we do until they come back?”

“They’ll be back soon,” Haru shrugged, “it’s not like they can get into much trouble anyway.”

**“W-Woah!”**

The large body stumbled into the broom closet he was thrown into by the hem of his blazer, his back crashing into brooms and pots, his backside slamming into the cement.

“O-Ow!”

“Sorry about that… didn’t mean to be rough… yet.”

Green eyes flew open to look up at the large figure standing above him, the large smirk visible in the absence of light as the young man shut the door behind them.

“S-Sosuke!?”

“Shh,” the teal eyes glinted mischievously in the darkened closet, “don’t wanna be found out.”

“We’re in a _supply closet_ ,” Makoto hissed, “of _course_ we’re gonna be found out!”

“Well then I better make this quick huh?” the larger teased, his body pushing closer to Makoto’s, his husky breath against the other’s ear.

“S-Sosuke…” the other whimpered quietly, hating how his knees felt unable to support his form as lips gently ghosted over his pale neck, “wh… why’re you-”

“Saw you walking, couldn’t stop myself,” was all the explanation Sosuke gave, his fingers slipping around the waist to find the other’s jacket buttons, “this a problem?”

“W-Well it’s just… um… y-you said th-that about m-my swimsuit last week and-and-”

“Swimsuit, school uniform,” Sosuke shrugged, “doesn’t matter what you’re wearing; I wanna take it off you.”

“B-But- _mmph_!”

Firm lips captured his own, his mouth molding to Sosuke’s, hands cupping his cheeks to angle his mouth.

“Sos- _ah_ …”

His sighs were as soft as the lips that trailed down over the jawbone and down the exposed neck, the fingers gently pushing aside the blazer the young man wore.

“W-Wait…” Makoto weakly tried to protest, his body’s movements contradicting his words, “Sosuke…”

“What for?” the hot breath ghosted over the trail of saliva his kisses left, the coolness making the young man beneath him shudder, “we can’t get caught, remember?”

“B-but… but,” a lump forced itself down the other’s throat, his green eyes flickering around the room, hating how easily he was giving in, how easily he could be toyed with, “I-I promised my friends I-I’d be right back… N-Nagisa wants a water gun fight-”

“All the more reason to hurry,” Sosuke teased, his body adjusting to hover over Makoto’s, teal searching green.

“B-But-”

“We won’t be found out,” the larger teased, his lips pressing against the other’s, “I promise… okay?”

Makoto’s eyes flickered to look up and around the other, wondering just how well Sosuke would be able to play him, and for how long.

“I need to be back soon,” Makoto repeated, his lips meeting the others with vigor, his mouth opening to allow the tongue into him.

Hips shuffled as best they could on the cement flooring at the feeling of the slick muscle moving inside his cavern, touching and teasing his mouth the best he could in their confined space. Hands moved around the cheeks and throat, the other head angling to find the spots that made the young man moan even louder, the sounds rumbling in the back of the throat enough to encourage Sosuke.

A dark blazer fell to the ground behind Makoto, fingers holding the strong waist slipping to the hips, a strong tug having the other sliding towards Sosuke, his back entirely on the floor now, his green eyes looking up to Sosuke.

“I want you to scream loudly,” Sosuke whispered as his fingers plucked at the buttons that concealed the panting chest, “please?”

“We’ll get caught-”

“I said please,” the larger of the two teased as he continued to pluck and pull at the buttons, his fingers running over the tanned chest, “please?”

“Mmm… _hah_!”

Teeth found purchase with the skin of Makoto’s neck, the sucking force driving all thought to vanish, Makoto’s focus entirely on the lips, and soon, the hands that began to tweak and play with his exposed nipples.

“ _Hng… hmmm… S-Sosuke…_ ”

“Little louder,” the other encouraged, “just like last time.”

“L-Last time it w-was- _ah_ -j-just us i-in a l-locker room- _nya!_ ” Makoto’s words were a jumble, his thoughts no better as his hips grinded against something just as hard as him, “ _S-Sosuke~!_ ”

“Last time it echoed too,” the lips traveled further down the throat to mark the collarbone before the chest, “sounded _really_ good,” teal eyes grinned up at the hazed emerald, “like you always do.”

Makoto flushed deeper at the implications, his knuckles forcing themselves between his teeth as he fought back another whimper as a wave of pleasure surged through his body.

It was understandable that Sosuke knew every one of his sensitive spots, the places that unwound him and made him a writhing mess; one would after five months of sneaking around and engaging in _this_.

“S-Sosuke-”

“Relax,” the deep voice whispered, his fingers around the belt loops of his lover, gently tugging them down as the legs were slipped over the strong shoulders, “I promised I’d be quick, didn’t I?”

Makoto swallowed thickly, his eyes looking up to the strong teal. Silently, the body curled up, Makoto impressed that he was able to move as he did.

“Make me feel it.”

Sosuke paused, his face looking down to the young man, another grin slipping onto his features.

“Fast or slow, you always will.”

The air was cool against the heated flesh, Makoto’s pants slipped over his rump and up to his thighs, the fingers running over the strong thighs, Sosuke running his lips over the muscles.

“Don’t worry,” the larger of the two teased, “as wet as you get, you won’t be disqualified from the water gun fight.”

“Sosuke~” Makoto whimpered quietly, his erection now straining in his underwear, the evidence of the effect Sosuke had on his body. “Just… don’t count this on your score…”

“Why not,” Sosuke smirked, “I’ll be aiming for you… I like seeing you _wet_.”

Pants entirely removed from the other’s legs, Makoto felt his hips rub up against the bulge Sosuke had, his lips slipping between his teeth as he braced himself for the slew of moans he’d need to hold back.

A hand slid over his flesh and gripped at his heated member, the fingers slowly sliding up and down the shaft, dipping in and smearing the pre-cum over the tip, a strangled whimper catching in the young man’s throat. Fingertips massaged and rubbed the sensitive skin, pulling and tugging at the flesh around Makoto’s erection, the dark hair rolling on the cement floor, chin and chest to the darkened ceiling, mouth tightening on his knuckles as he tried not to scream.

“ _Ah… hah… HII!_ ”

The fingers around him did not cease as a second finger slipped into him, the digit curling and searching inside of the young man, hips shuffling and jerking in response.

“S-Sosuke-”

His chest heaved as he gasped for the few strands of air he could pull from the world around him, his body twitching and moving as he was treated and tempted to the pleasures he longed to feel.  A second finger only added to his heightened pleasure, searching and digging into him.

“ _Ah… UHN!_ ”

“That’s not it,” Sosuke teased, his breath ghosting over the sweat-slicked body, “that’s not _deep_ enough.”

Makoto whimpered at the words, wondering how much further in his body Sosuke would find.

“S-Sosuke-”

His legs adjusted over Sosuke’s body, one over the right shoulder and the other still around his lover’s hips, the fingers around his member leaving as a quiet zip reached Makoto’s ears.

“W-Wait-” Makoto tried to protest, “Sos- _ah…. AHHH_!”

A silent scream slipped from Makoto’s mouth as something much thicker and deeper slipped into his body, stretching a part of him that hadn’t been touched by any other than Sosuke.

“So… s… uke…” the young man managed to squeak out, his body twitching as it tried to get away from the unbearable pleasure he was about to receive, “h… hurts…”

“Sorry,” Sosuke whispered, his body coming close to the other’s, “just a minute… I promise.”

“I… I…” Makoto clasped a hand over his drooling mouth as Sosuke shoved roughly into him, Makoto’s entire being shuddering as the elder reached a deep place inside of him. Toes curling and flexing in pleasure as Makoto’s mind tried to comprehend the thoughts that he couldn’t grasp. “So-Sos- _ah_!”

Tears pricked the emerald eyes as lust ran beneath the tan skin and coated his body in a red flush, his hand doing its best to contain the screams that tumbled from his lips. Makoto’s hands reached for something to support him, buckets crashing as he tried to find some grip on reality before Sosuke took him to a place he couldn’t come back from.

Skin slapped against skin in the confined space as fingers tightened around the thighs that kept the two of them closer together, his teal eyes watching as the head tilted back to expose the creamy neck and underside on the jaw, drool slipping from the corner of Makoto’s lips as tears did from his eyes. A strangled sob catching in the other’s throat, his hands reaching for the other, desperate to catch onto something that’d keep him grounded.

“Sos… Sosu-”

A strangled sob and moan erupted from the lips as the young man slammed into him, the sound he made anything but human.

“Pl-Pl-”

Lips covered Makoto’s, Sosuke shoving them roughly back together, tongues intertwining as hands finally gripped at the sleeves of his jacket, blunt nails digging into the fabric.

Sosuke increased his movements, his body rubbing against Sosuke’s inner-most walls, the young man contracting around him, adjusting to the thick girth of his boyfriend.

“Oh… Oh _God_ ….” Makoto gasped, his chest expanding and his lungs panting, gasping desperately for air as he was filled again and again, the deepest part of him reached with deadly precision, driving Makoto’s insanity to the precipice, Sosuke’s body the only thing keeping him somewhat in the realm of reality.

“God has nothing to do with it,” Sosuke grunted, his tongue flicking over his lips as he burrowed into the swimmer below him, “it’s all me.”

“I- _un_ -y-you- _a-a-ahh.”_

The tan stomach was coated in white as the tightening coil in Makoto’s stomach snapped, his release causing his body to pull like a taunt bow, his lips babbling incoherently.

“I’m not done.”

Makoto’s weary body whimpered as he was thrust into again, the built torso twisting on the ground, his fingers reaching and scraping over the cement, his head throwing back as the young man grunted and moaned with his lover as his hips lifted in response to the other’s touch.

“So-Sosuk- _e!_ ”

Again the spine arched in response, the body above him gripping his thighs tightly, an animalistic growl rumbling in Sosuke’s throat as he filled the young man beneath him.

Their breaths were short and irregular, the two gasping for air that seemed unobtainable. Cement was col As Makoto felt his back turn to face Sosuke once again, his body flushed and worn, sweat coating his chest and drool down his chin. Fingers ran over the bruised lips, a thumb gently touching the open cavern, air running over the pad and nail.

Glazed emerald eyes watched as the young man moved towards him, an unusual gentle smile on the strong features.

“I just need a mop.”

Both deviants froze at the sound, the door creaking open, a sliver of light entering the confined room. Makoto managed to turn both pale and red within the same moment, his mouth agape in horror. Quickly, the young man reached to grab the other’s white coat, his face burying in the material as Sosuke’s hand slipped around to hold the back of his head, his body doing its best to conceal their obvious actions.

“Mei! Hurry up!” a second voice called, the door remaining open only a crack, the two still intertwined wondering what they would say.

“I’m coming! At least let me get in the damn closet-”

“Hey! Mei!”

“Oh! Shinji!”

A nervous giggle followed the click of the door, both feeling their breathing coming back harder than after the exertion.

“M… Makoto…?”

“I wanna get going,” the young man managed to squeak out, still mortified by the actions they weren’t caught recovering from.

Without a word of protest, the two managed to dress at remarkable speeds, both slipping out of the closet with as much stealth as their bulk could provide.

“Makoto…”

His redness had since vanished and become nothing more than a gentle pink, something that could be explained by simple volunteer work. Turning to the other, emerald eyes looked over the taller of the two, surprised at how close Sosuke had gotten.

“I missed you.”

Arms wrapped around the broad shoulders, pressing them close together.

“Sosuke…”

Again the gentle smile was cast his way, the young man held at arm’s length, the fingers lingering on his arms for as long as the two dared. They weren’t ready for their friends to find out about them; not that they cared much; these romps were enough, for now.

“Oh there they are! Makoto! Sosuke!”

Both heads turned to look at the approaching group, Nagisa bouncing as he waved to the two of them, the rest following with waves and smiles of their own.

“Oh, Rin,” Makoto smiled, “how have you been?”

“Well, thanks,” the redhead smiled, “Nagisa insisted we come this way, said we _had_ to go to the Haunted House.”

“We _have_ to see the Haunted House!” Nagisa announced, “people were saying this one’s _really_ good!”

“Oh yeah?” Makoto asked, “what’s so scary about it?”

“Apparently the effects are really realistic,” the blonde babbled on, “like, the moans and scratching are really emphasized and the rattling and banging’s really loud too and-”

“As fun as that sounds,” Sosuke murmured, his eyes flickering to a young man who was on the verge of turning red, “why don’t we all try something… different?”

“Like what?”

Green glanced to teal, a small smile on his lips as he turned back to his friends, wondering if the day could get anymore hectic.


End file.
